


Technicolor

by emer_gency



Series: Noire writes for Gency Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pre-Overwatch, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate AU, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, that's all i'm good at writing apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_gency/pseuds/emer_gency
Summary: When Genji was a boy, he was told to give up any dreams of meeting his soulmate.Gency Week Day 2 - AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental writing method idea borrowed from 7PhoenixAshes
> 
> Rules:  
> (1) Most of the fic must be written in 100-word drabbles.  
> (2) Non-drabble sections must be rare, and must have word counts that are multiples of 100.  
> (3) To prevent the drabbles from becoming oddly-spaced paragraphs, five minutes must elapse between each drabble, or there must be a change in perspective.

\- I -

Most people don't take badly to living in the Grey.

It was said that the Colors came once you found your other half - your soulmate - and somehow the world was surprisingly good at accepting that simple truth. After all, most of its inhabitants knew no other existence than their own colorless walks of life. What was there to miss if there had never been any chance to experience it in the first place? There was only anticipation to be had in knowing that one day life would forever change for the better.

But Genji was never able to believe that.

\- II -

There were an alarming number of things that could go wrong - things that could prevent you from ever meeting your soulmate in the first place. It was all up to chance. There were over seven billion people in the world and only one of them was made for you. It was almost a miracle that anyone had ever met their soulmate at all.

But that wasn't what frightened Genji most.

Everyone knew that the Colors came with your soulmate. What no one ever said was that death took more than just your other half away. It took the Colors too.

\- III -

When Genji was a boy, he was told to give up any dreams of meeting his soulmate.

The Shimadas married for duty, not such fanciful ideas as love or fate. According to his father, not one of their ancestors had ever lived to see their Colors. It was simply not their way.

Back then, Genji could easily accept such a thing. As a young and naive boy, there was no reason for him to know any better. He did not know what he was missing and could not even imagine such a thing if he did.

Everything was easy then.

\- IV -

Genji once watched a documentary on a woman, now a famous celebrity, who once had nothing to her name. It spun a heartwarming tale of how her life had changed when she met her soulmate - how her world became so vibrant and worth living in a single moment.

It was all so fake to Genji. The tearful recollections were soaked in melodrama and the harrowing stories were constructed for nothing more than entertaining primetime television. That was the only possible explanation. It was just too happy of an ending for a Grey world.

Like nothing more than a hopeful fairytale.

\- V -

Hanzo had not always been the cold-as-stone man that he had eventually become. When they were boys, they were the best of brothers - thick as thieves. He had been the warm and guiding sun in Genji's life, one he looked up to endlessly and wanted nothing more than to be exactly like.

The day the cowboy appeared, Hanzo changed.

It was never spoken aloud, but Genji knew. His brother found his soulmate in unlikely company. The reality of having found his Colors, only to know that they would never be his to keep killed the brother that Genji had known.

\- VI -

Genji wanted nothing more than to taste them, even if he knew the Colors to only bring ruin. Now that he'd had a glimpse, the Grey had never felt more cold - like nothing more than a prison.

Genji had begun to understand the idea that life didn't truly start until you found your other half, and for the first time, he began to resent Hanzo. Maybe he could never have a life with his soulmate, but at least he found what Genji would not. At least his brother could live in Color.

So Genji found other ways to feel alive.

\- VII -

When he was seventeen, he cut his own hair.

Genji's mother had shrieked when she found him in the bathroom, long locks that had once been his strewn about dead on the floor and a pair of scissors in his hand as the murder weapon in question. He'd had such beautiful hair, she told him as she took the scissors from him to fix the uneven strands. His responsibility, she'd said, to keep it that way for their reputation. His _duty_.

When Genji turned eighteen, he dyed his hair "Green" and relished in it - even though he only saw Grey.

\- VIII -

By the time Genji was old enough to go clubbing, he'd already been doing so for nearly a year. He'd accumulated the kind of friends one can buy, directly or not, and it didn't seem to matter. All Genji cared about was the high he was constantly chasing.

There was almost nothing he wouldn't do - few moral boundaries he was afraid to cross so long as he kept the feeling alive. He dabbled in whatever substance he could get his hands on, fucked anyone that wanted him, and drank himself to oblivion whenever he had the chance.

Wash.

Rinse.

Repeat.

\- IX -

Neither of them were surprised when Hanzo was told to rid the clan of Genji.

For years the youngest Shimada had been warned, and for years he continued along heedlessly. Hanzo tried to protect him. Countless times he tried to correct the path that Genji set himself upon, but by that time the fissures between them were far too great.

He put up no resistance when Hanzo came for him. He could not bring himself to fight back, nor could he bring himself to hate Hanzo for what he did.

It was, after all, just about duty in the end.

\- X -

He's unsure how long he lays there alone and dying, nor can he find it within himself to care. Time means nothing when his end is so near, after all. Genji doesn't even feel the pain of his wounds at this point - a dull numbness set in some time ago. Reality slowly begins to bleed away, but the Grey remains. Soon it's all he has left.

At some point, Genji comes to the realization that he's not alone anymore.

Hands - warm against his paling skin - break through the fog. Unfamiliar voices are a low din wrapping slowly around him. There are sensations, but not enough of him left to truly anchor himself in anything. Even if this is help that's now arrived, it's too late for him.

Genji doesn't even realize that his eyes are still open until someone moves into his line of sight. He can see her mouth moving as if she's speaking to him, but he doesn't hear her words. He eventually realizes that the warm hands belong to her as he feels one of them cupping his cheek. It somehow comforts him.

The last thing he notices before he fades are her eyes.

They were Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Color Soulmate AU! I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time, wow, definitely one of my more favorite soulmate interpretations. Anyway, I used the same writing style that I did on the last and hopefully I can manage to keep it up for the rest of Gency Week without pulling my hair out lol
> 
> You can find Weiss and I on our tumblr blog http://emer-gency.tumblr.com/


End file.
